Gelbe Küsse
by Olbergl
Summary: "Alle werden Masken tragen. Somit wird man niemanden erkennen können und kann sich getrost gehen lassen. Eine Party ohne Folgen also." Wäre Katie nie auf diese Party gegangen, hätte sie einen entspannten Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum verbracht. Stattdessen war sie im Schloss herumgeschlichen, hatte eine Schlange geküsst und sich so eine Menge Probleme verschafft.
1. Purpurne Federn

"Och komm schon Katie, wenigstens dieses mal!" Angelina schaute sie bittend an, doch Katie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Nein, du weißt genau, dass ich so was nicht mag. Geht ihr ruhig dahin, aber lasst mich einfach hier. Ihr erinnert euch doch sicher daran, dass wir auch noch Zauberkunst machen müssen. Wenn ich den Aufsatz am Montag nicht habe, dann werde ich von Flitwick nicht nur eine Zauberstablänge kürzer gemacht." Seufzend fuhr sie sich durch die Haare und ging Richtung Schreibtisch. Das Buch, das darauf lag, starrte sie schon beinahe mit einem grimmigen Blick an und Katie verzog das Gesicht. Vielleicht konnte sie anstatt Zauberkunst ganz einfach auch in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und etwas lesen, das wäre sicher auch nicht so schlecht...  
Doch sie hatte nicht mit Alicia gerechnet. Schon nach zwei Schritten, legte sich eine Hand um ihr Handgelenk und mit einem Ruck wurde sie auf das weinrote Himmelbett gezogen. Katies Augen weiteten sich kurz, doch dann wurde sie bereits auf den Bauch gedreht und ihr Gesicht in die Decke gedrückt. "Leute", grummelte sie und versuchte, sich zu befreien, aber sofort wurden ihre Hände in einem festen Griff auf ihrem Rücken festgehalten. "Also Katielein, jetzt erklär uns nochmal, was du heute Abend vorhast?", fragte Alicia und Katie konnte das Grinsen in ihrer Stimme hören.

"Ich werde heute Abend meinen Aufsatz schreiben und vielleicht ein bisschen Zauberschach spielen. Ehrlich, ich bin müde. Geht ihr einfach zu dieser Party und erzählt mir morgen von den ganzen Exzessen und neuen Gerüchten", murmelte sie und kämpfte schnaufend ihr Gesicht aus dem Kissen frei. Angelina schnalzte einmal missbilligend mit der Zunge. "Das kannst du ganz schnell vergessen. Wann warst du das letzte Mal mit auf einer Party?" Bevor Katie überhaupt die Chance hatte zu überlegen, sprach Angelina bereits weiter.  
"Genau, es ist ewig her. Bei Merlins dreckigen Unterhosen, du musst hier auch mal wieder rauskommen. Und dieses Mal ist es nichts Normales, wir feiern etwas... anders." Bei dem letzten Wort begann Alicia zu kichern und blitzschnell entzog Katie ihr ihre Hände, sodass sie sich mit einem Ruck gerade auf das Bett gegenüber von Alicia setzen konnte. Angelina lehnte mit einem versonnen Grinsen am Schrank und hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Wild schüttelte Katie den Kopf.

"Och komm schon, bitte", murmelte Alicia und zog eine Schmolllippe, während sie sich ein Stück in Katies Richtung lehnte. "Nur dieses eine mal. Es wird dir gefallen, versprochen." Ihre großen braunen Augen starrten die Blonde an. Auch Angelina stieß sich seufzend vom Schrank ab und kam an die Seite des Bettes gelaufen. "Bitte. Wir drei haben schon lange nicht mehr Hogwarts unsicher gemacht. Langsam denken die Schlangen schon, sie bräuchten keine Angst mehr vor uns zu haben", zwinkerte sie und legte den Kopf schief.  
Mit einem wütenden Schnauben ließ sich Katie rückwärts auf das Bett fallen. "Wieso, wieso lasse ich mich immer wieder von euch überreden?", meckerte sie, doch ehe sie sich versah, landete Alicia mit einem lauten Kreischen auf ihr. Auch Angelina jubelte einmal laut und warf sich neben die beiden auf das Himmelbett, welches bedrohlich knarrte. Doch keine von ihnen störte das. Alicia begann plötzlich, Katie zu kitzeln, und Katie konnte nicht anders, als hemmungslos zu kichern.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, Katie konnte wirklich nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, ließen die Freundinnen wieder voneinander ab, und wischten sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. Noch immer grinsend schauten sie sich an, als plötzlich Angelina aufsprang und einmal laut in die Hände klatschte. "So meine Damen, das war jetzt auch wieder genug Spaß. Wir haben noch einiges zu tun, aber nicht mehr viel Zeit." Sie schaute Alicia vielsagend an, welche wissend lächelte und sich dann zu Katie wandte.  
"Also... wir haben dir ja bereits gesagt, dass das ganze heute etwas anders ablaufen wird", begann sie zu erklären und Katie nickte verwirrt. Was wollten die beiden ihr so besonderes sagen? "Du erinnerst dich doch an Chos Erlebnis mit Montague? Das, worüber alle geredet haben..." "Ja", murmelte Katie immer noch misstrauisch und rutschte unruhig auf der Decke hin und her. Wenn die beiden irgendwas geplant hatten, dann konnte es nur mörderisch sein.  
Alicia grinste beruhigend. "Deswegen sind wir alle auf die Idee gekommen, solche Dinge ab jetzt zu vermeiden." Katie lachte auf. "Und wie wollt ihr das tun? Küssen und mehr verboten, oder wie? Alicia, das wäre nicht nur für dich eine hohe Strafe." Alicia schob beleidigt die Augenbrauen zusammen und verschränkte die Arme. Allerdings wussten alle hier im Raum Anwesenden, und wahrscheinlich auch halb Hogwarts, dass Katies Aussage stimmte. Alicia hatte gern Spaß, wie sie es selbst nannte.

"Nein", meinte Angelina und biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht loszulachen. Sie stand auf und eilte zum Schrank. "Die ganze Stufe hat sich da etwas anderes ausgedacht." Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich wieder um und schmiss Katie zielgenau etwas Schwarzes in den Schoß. Alicias miese Laune hatte sich schlagartig wieder gelegt und kichernd sprang sie auf und lief ins Bad, Angelina folgte ihr. Doch Katies Blick war allein auf die Maske, die auf ihren Beinen lag, gerichtet.  
Sie war schwarz und ganz einfach, allerdings am Rand mit einige purpurfarbene Feder versehen. Würde sie sie aufsetzen, würde sie nur Augen und Nase verbergen. "Was soll ich damit?", fragte Katie und hielt die Maske ein Stück hoch. Sie schimmerte dunkel im matten Licht der Nachttischlampe. Seufzend kam Angelina zur Badezimmertür gelaufen und streckte ihren Kopf heraus. "Was denkst du denn? Wir schenken sie den Erstklässlern und lassen sie dann zu den Zentauren in den Wald gehen", meinte sie schnaubend und Katie verzog das Gesicht. "Alle werden Masken tragen. Somit wird man niemanden erkennen können und kann sich getrost gehen lassen. Eine Party ohne Folgen also", erklang es laut von Alicia aus dem Bad und Katie nickte langsam. Ohne Folgen... zwar war es niemals ihre Absicht gewesen heute Abend etwas zu tun, was Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde, aber sicher war sicher.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln stand sie auf und lief zu den anderen. Alicia zauberte sich gerade große, geschwungene Locken und auch Angelina schien sehr vertieft in ihr Spiegelbild zu sein, weswegen Katie sich einfach entspannt in den Türrahmen lehnte und den beiden zusah. Sie waren schon ein interessantes Trio, das musste sogar sie selber zugeben.  
Zum einen Alicia, die Schlagfertigste von allen. Nie nahm sie ein Blatt vor den Mund und gab es irgendwelche Streitereien, bevorzugt mit den Schlangen, dann hatte sie kein Problem damit, das ganze mit Flüchen oder Fäusten zu regeln. Angelina war ähnlich, wenn auch nicht ganz so schlimm. Außerdem, Katie musste das ganz einfach so zugeben, war sie die, die wahrscheinlich am meisten im Unterricht aufpasste.  
Katie selbst war da ganz anders. Sie wurde oft als Träumerin bezeichnet, die sich eher zurückhielt. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass sie die Jüngste war, sie wusste es ganz einfach nicht. Aber es war auch - "Katie? Hast du einen Klebefluch abbekommen oder wieso stehst du da so rum?" Fragend schaute Alicia, die inzwischen schon weich fallende Locken hatte, Katie an. Diese zuckte nur einmal mit den Schultern und grinsend kam Angelina auf sie zu gelaufen. "Also, hast du dir schon überlegt, was du anziehst?", fragte sie und legte dabei Katie einen Arm um die Schulter. Ohne auf deren Widerrede zu achten, zog Angelina sie vehement zum Schrank.

Die Luft auf den Gängen war kalt und überrascht atmete Katie ein. Es war dunkel und man hörte nur das leise Klappern von hohen Schuhen. Während die drei durch die Gänge huschten, zupfte Katie unruhig an ihrem Kleid herum. Es war kurz, ihrer Meinung eindeutig zu kurz, aber Alicia hatte sie nicht mit einem anderen gehen lassen, weswegen sie nun in diesem Hauch von Stoff steckte.  
Den ganzen Weg über begegneten sie keinem Lehrer, zum Glück. Dunkle Schatten hatten sich über die Flure gelegt und nur gelegentlich drang Mondlicht durch die Fenster. Gänsehaut bildete sich auf Katies Armen und sie war froh, als Angelina plötzlich vor ihr stehen blieb. Eine steinerne Tür wuchs aus dem Gemäuer hervor und sofort war klar, wo sie sich befanden. Der Raum der Wünsche.  
Alicia stellte sich Katie gegenüber und zog sich die Maske übers Gesicht. Die kleinen goldenen, eingestickten Fäden leuchteten im sanften silbernen Schein auf und kurz biss sich Katie auf die Lippe. War das alles wirklich eine gute Idee? Doch noch bevor ein Gedanken in ihren Kopf geschossen war, stellte sich Angelina hinter sie und zog ihr mit einem Schnipsen die Maske übers Gesicht. Zufrieden setzte auch sie ihre eigene auf und stellte sich dann vor die Tür.

Noch einmal atmete Alicia tief durch und grinste Katie durchtrieben an. Man konnte das Blitzen ihrer Augen sehen und Katie wusste genau, dass Alicia diese Anonymität nutzen würde. Sie verdrehte die Augen, doch auch sie beschlich eine Art Vorfreude. Kein Laut drang aus dem Raum, doch als sie kurz die Tür öffneten, hineinschlüpften und dann sofort fest zuzogen, fühlten sie sich alle wie in einer anderen Welt.  
Es gab kein richtiges Licht, nur flackernde Strahlen, die über die Menge fegten. Die Musik war ohrenbetäubend und alles, was Katie sah, waren Menschen. Viele Menschen, alle unter Masken verborgen. Zuckende Körper, keiner, der stillstand. Mit einem begeisternden, aber auch fast erschrockenem Lächeln wollte sie sich zu Alicia umwenden, aber als sie nach ihr schaute, war sie weg. Und Angelina war nicht mehr da.  
Katie stand allein am Rand des Raumes und schaute durch die Menge. Keiner, den sie auf den ersten Blick erkannte. Alle verborgen unter Masken. Ein Abend ohne Folgen.

_  
Hallihallo :)  
Ein Großteil von euch dürfte uns nicht kennen, ein paar vielleicht schon von .  
Das ganze hier war eine relativ spontane Entscheidung, deswegen hoffen wir natürlich dass es euch gefällt ;)  
Mehr gibt es bis hierhin eigentlich auch erstmal gar nicht zu sagen... Deswegen hoffen wir einfach euch bei dem nächsten Kapitel wieder hier zu sehen ;)

Katha & Lea :)


	2. Tiefblaues Verlangen

Verunsichert kaute Katie auf ihrer Unterlippe. Die Musik war ohrenbetäubend, sie sah keinen ihrer Freunde und die tanzende Menge drohte, sie zu verschlucken. Sie presste sich gegen die Wand, aber selbst das half nicht. Katie merkte, wie sie ins Gedränge gezogen wurde und konnte sich auch nicht dagegen wehren. Körper an Körper stand sie nun mit den anderen Schülern und, um überhaupt eine Chance zu haben, dort wieder rauszukommen, musste sie wohl oder übel mit tanzen. Während sie ihre Hüften etwas unbeholfen bewegte, tat sie kleine Schritte in Richtung Bar. Es schien so, dass es der einzige Ort im Raum der Wünsche war, der gerade etwas Platz und Abstand von den anderen feierwütigen Mitschüler versprach. Umso weiter sie vorwärts kam, umso mehr gewöhnte sie sich an den ungewöhnlichen Takt der Musik und sie schlängelte sich durch die tanzende Menge. Ein paar Mal wurde sie am Arm gepackt oder jemand schrie sie an, um ein Gespräch zu starten, aber irgendwann hatte sie es geschafft. Schwer atmend tat sie den letzten Schritt raus aus der erdrückenden Menschenmasse.

Kurz ließ Katie ihren Blick schweifen und erkannte Alicias Kleid ziemlich am Rand der Gruppe. Sie rollte mit den Augen. Alicia hatte sich wirklich nach den zehn Minuten, die sie hier waren, den ersten Typen geangelt. Langsam drehte Katie sich um und begutachtete die Auswahl an Getränken. Butterbier, Feuerwhiskey, einzelne Säfte... Gerade wollte sie nach einem Bier greifen, da hielt sie eine fremde Hand davon ab. Ärgerlich stieß sie die Hand weg und drehte sich erneut um. Vor ihr stand ein grinsender Junge. Katie fluchte. Durch die Maske konnte sie nicht erkennen, wer es war, noch nicht einmal ausmachen, ob es ein Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff war. Letzteres schloss sie aber aus, da die Hufflepuffs wahrscheinlich lieber in der Bibliothek saßen und Zauberschach spielten. „Auch lieber etwas abseits?", fragte der Unbekannte, aber Katie verstand kein Wort. Hektisch fuchtelte sie sich vor den Ohren rum, um ihrem Gesprächspartner klar zu machen, dass er es nochmal wiederholen müsste. Der Junge kam näher, um genau zu sein, kam er sehr nah. Sein Mund berührte fast Katies Ohrläppchen, als er ihr antwortete.

„Auch lieber etwas abseits?", murmelte er. Durch die Nähe verstand sie ihn dieses Mal genau und nickte. „Ich würde dir ja eher den Feuerwhiskey empfehlen", antwortete er auf ihr Nicken. Katie drückte ihn etwas von sich. Die Augen, die sich hinter der Maske verborgen, waren schwer zu erkennen. Hin und wieder, wenn ein Lichtstrahl über sie hinwegfegte, leuchteten sie blau auf, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das an ihrer Farbe oder doch dem Licht lag. Dennoch blitzten sie auf und ihr stockte kurz der Atem, aber dann brachte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Tja, und was, wenn ich eben Lust auf ein Butterbier habe und nicht auf ein Glas Feuerwhiskey?", schrie sie, um die Entfernung zu ihm und die Lautstärke zu überbrücken. Er grinste süffisant. „Daraus wird dann wohl leider nichts", lautete seine freche Antwort. Geschickt schnappte er sich zwei kleine Gläser, füllte beide auf und reichte ihr eines davon. Zögernd nahm sie es entgegen. Eigentlich wollte Katie heute nichts Hartes trinken, aber das hatte sich dann wohl erledigt. Sie war schließlich eine Gryffindor und es hatte seinen Grund, dass sie dort gelandet war.

Seufzend sah sie dem Fremden fest in die Augen und erwiderte den Prost. Schnell kippte sie den Kopf nach hinten und schluckte den Whisky. Katie verzog das Gesicht. Wie schon die paar Male zuvor, brannte das Getränk schrecklich im Rachen und schmeckte nicht sonderlich gut. Sie sah wieder zu dem Jungen und bemerkte, wie er lachte. Katie runzelte die Stirn. Er lachte über sie. Wütend boxte sie ihm gegen die Schulter. „Warum lachst du?", brülle sie. Wieder grinste der Junge. „Du trinkst wie ein Erstklässler", schrie er zurück. Das konnte Katie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

Beleidigt drehte sie sich um und schenkte erneut ein. Entschlossen drückte sie dem Trinkgegner den Shot in die Hand und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Sieben Jahre schlechten Sex wollte schließlich noch nicht mal sie. Wie auf Kommando kippten die Beiden den Whisky zum zweiten mal herunter. Diesmal verkniff Katie sich die Grimasse und machte einen eher harten Gesichtsausdruck. Der andere sah aus, als hätte er grade etwas Kürbissaft getrunken. Okay, Katie war sich sicher, aus diesem Duell würde sie nicht als Sieger rauskommen, aber selbst, wenn sie irgendwann auf dem Boden weiter trank, aufgeben würde sie nicht. Herausfordernd streckte sie ihre Hand nach dem Glas ihres Gegners aus. „Na, schon genug?", stichelte sie und grinste mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Noch lange nicht. Süße, wenn wir hier fertig sind kannst du dich von mir in deinen Schlafsaal tragen lassen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und Katie schnappte nach Luft. Was bildete sich dieser arrogante Kerl eigentlich ein? Schnell schnappte sie sich sein Glas und füllte erneut Feuerwhisky hinein. Sie spürte schon, wie ihr langsam schumrig wurde, trotzdem trank sie weiter. Für die Ehre, aus Spaß und ja, auch, weil sie die Anwesenheit des anderen nach ein paar Shots genoss. Nach dem fünften Mal trinken, begann sie zu schwanken. Der Junge hielt sie am Arm. Beide stellten ihre Gläser weg und gingen zur Tanzfläche. Keiner hatte grade Lust dazu, noch mehr zu trinken. Auch er spürte die Auswirkungen des Alkohols am eigenen Leib. Katie war locker, lachte und tanzte so wild, wie wahrscheinlich noch nie zuvor. Die Musik um sie herum pulsierte und auch die anderen Menschen schienen nicht still zu stehen. Alles bewegte sich, alles lebte und Katie tat das in diesem Moment auch. Sie gehörte zu der Menge, die sich ohne nachzudenken gehen ließ.

Nach einer Weile hatten sich die beiden bis in die Mitte vorgetanzt. Katie erkannte niemanden um sie herum und war gleichzeitig auch froh darüber. Würde jemand davon erfahren, dass sie hier mit diesem einen Typen tanzte, hätten sie sicher alle schockiert angestarrt. Sie kicherte. In diesem Moment war sie einfach glücklich, ihr gegenüber ein hübscher Junge, sie hatte Spaß mit ihm und langsam, ganz langsam wollte sie mehr. Als ob das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, welches für die Musik zuständig war, wie sie sah, ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte, wurde ein neues Lied aufgelegt. Ein ruhiges Lied. Pfiffe erklangen und einzelne Paare fielen sich begeistert in die Arme. Auf der Tanzfläche befanden sich nun nur noch Leute, die jemanden hatten, mit dem sie eng umschlungen zum Takt der Musik hin und her wippen konnten. Ein Blick verriet Katie, dass die anderen, die ohne Partner waren, sich alle an den Rand der Fläche verzogen hatten. Sie grinste dem Kerl zu, mit dem sie nun schon den ganzen Abend verbracht hatte. Auch er lächelte. Langsam schlossen sich seine Arme um ihren Körper. Er war größer als sie. Perfekt. Katie ließ ihren Kopf sinken, er passte wie angegossen in die kleine Grube, die er am Hals hatte. Sie seufzte. Auch wenn es zu achtzig Prozent der Alkohol war, in den Armen des anderen fühlte sie sich wohl, viel wohler, als sie hätte fühlen dürfen.

Die ruhigen Lieder endeten nicht, das Mädchen hatte eine völlig neue Band aufgelegt, und ihr Tanz ebenso wenig. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf. Sein Blick ruhte auf ihr. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Katie richtete sich etwas auf. Ein Kuss auf die Wange. Sie erschauderte. Langsam, ihre Grenzen austestend, beugte sich der Fremde nach vorne. Seine Lippen strichen leicht ihre und sie genoss es. Katie erwiderte den zarten Kuss, ohne zu zögern. Fest drückte sie sich an ihn. Mit ihrer Hand fuhr sie durch sein volles Haar und keiner machte Anstalten, den Kuss zu unterbrechen oder vollends zu beenden. Sie ließ sich fallen, entspannte ihren Körper, ihre Sinne und ihre Sorgen fielen von ihr ab.  
Dieser Kuss bewirkte, was keiner ihrer Freundinnen geschafft hatte. Sie wurde ruhiger, vergaß die Welt um sich herum, verlor sich einfach in dieser einmaligen, wunderschönen Berührung ohne Konsequenzen. Sie ließ sich darauf ein, es wurde zu einem Spiel. Katies Lippen lagen nun drängender auf seinen und auch er schien es nicht anders zu wollen. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken hinunter, berührten sie mal zart, mal kräftig. Sie erschauderte. Kurz ließen sie voneinander ab. Der Junge rücke ein Stück von ihr weg, sie sah ihm fest im die Augen. Blau, sie war sich sicher. So sicher zumindest, wie sie sich mit dem Alkohol, der durch ihren Körper rauschte, sein konnte. Und sie sah das Verlangen in ihnen. Das Verlangen nach mehr, das Verlangen danach, dass diese Nacht so schnell nicht endete.

Er hob seine Hand, strich ihr über die Wange und hinterließ eine heiße Spur darauf. Katie schmiegte sich gegen sie. Dieser Moment war perfekt. Alles andere war vergessen, nur sie zählten. Erneut neigte er sich zu einem weiteren Kuss hinunter und, wie aus Reflex, streckte sie sich ihm entgegen. Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander, aber, bevor wieder mehr daraus werden konnte, wurde Katie von ihm weggezogen. Völlig verwirrt drehte sie sich um. Vor ihr stand Angelina. Sie stütze eine schrecklich aussehende, aber dennoch glücklich grinsende Alicia.  
„Alicia hat bei dem Feuerwhisky etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut!", brüllte Angelina und Katie war kurz davor loszukichern. Alicia war nicht die Einzige gewesen. Aber erst jetzt bemerkte Katie die Lautstärke, die immer noch im Raum herrschte. Bei ihrem Kuss hatte sie alles ausgeblendet.

„Wir gehen, kommst du mit?", fragte sie weiter. Katie nickte nur stumm. Sie war noch viel zu sehr in den Gefühlen gefangen, die dieser Junge bei ihr ausgelöst hatte. Nicht Liebe, nein keinesfalls, aber Wohlbefinden. Ja, das traf es, sie fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart wohl. Bevor sie den Gedanken weiterverfolgen konnte, nahm Angelina ihre Hand und zog sie durch die Menge auf die Eingangstür zu. Willenlos ließ Katie sich mitziehen. Sie war wie hypnotisiert. Was war das gewesen? Wer war das gewesen? Doch bevor sie genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, umfing sie die kalte Luft der Gänge und ein schwitziger Arm von Alicia, welcher ihr von Angelina um die Schultern gelegt wurde, um sie zu stützen.


	3. Goldbraune Pfannkuchen

Es war dunkel, angenehm dunkel. Sie sah nichts als Schwärze und seufzte wohlig auf. Doch als sie sich ein Stück auf die Seite gedreht hatte, überkam sie beinahe gleichzeitig ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen. Sie legte sich wieder flach auf den Rücken und lächelte leicht. So war es schon besser. Der verlockende Schlaf rückte wieder näher und näher, und sie zog die Decke noch ein Stück höher.  
"Aufstehen!" Eine laute Stimme hallte durch den Raum und Katie verzog das Gesicht. Woher kamen bloß diese schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen? Sie schnappte sich das Kissen, drehte sich wieder auf die Seite, während sie die aufkommende Übelkeit unterdrückte, und presste es sich auf ihr linkes Ohr. Erneut seufzte sie zufrieden, aber beinahe gleichzeitig wurde ihr das Kissen wieder weggerissen und anstatt dessen legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, welche einmal kräftig an ihr rüttelte.

"Komm schon Katie, aufstehen!" Angelinas Stimme war näher und lauter als zuvor. Katie grummelte etwas Unverständliches und zog die Decke hoch. Pochende Kopfschmerzen begannen bei jedem Wort einzusetzen, das Angelina ihr entgegen brüllte. Es war schrecklich. Nach einigen, aus Angelinas Sicht anscheinend unnötigen, Versuchen, entfernte sich die Hand von Katies Schulter wieder. Sie wollte gerade erleichtert lächeln, als ihr plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung die Decke mit einem Ruck weggezogen wurde.  
Sie schrie laut auf, war aber sofort wieder ruhig, als ihr Kopf sich wieder meldete. Wild schlug sie um sich. "Katie, entweder du stehst jetzt sofort auf, oder wir bekommen wirklich Probleme! Und ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nicht, dass du in der Lage bist McGonagall zu erklären, wieso du mit einem Kater in deinem Bett liegst. Und jetzt zu dir Alicia..."  
Katie öffnete ein Auge einen Spalt, nur um zu sehen, wie Angelina zu Alicias Bett stapfte. Obwohl man von Bett schon gar nicht mehr sprechen konnte. Das einzige, was man sah, war ein riesiger Haufen Decke, der ineinander verknäuelt auf der Matratze lag. Keine Alicia zu sehen. Doch anscheinend war sie da, denn Angelina begann mit derselben Prozedur wie bei Katie.

Langsam quälte sie sich hoch, bis sie sich in einer sitzenden Position befand. Ihre Augen konnte sie nur leicht öffnen, denn das Licht verstärkte ihre Kopfschmerzen nur noch mehr. "Oh super Katie, zieh dich am besten schon mal an und mach dich fertig, dann können wir zum Frühstück", meinte Angelina als sie sah, dass Katie endlich wirklich wach war. Katie grummelte unverständlich vor sich hin, begab sich jedoch langsam ins Bad. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen war kalt und, als sie an Alicias Bett vorbeikam, konnte sie die schwarzen Haare sehen, die unter einem Kissen hervorlugten. Grinsend biss sie sich auf die Lippe und lief weiter.  
Als sie nach zehn Minuten frisch geduscht und etwas fitter wieder aus dem Bad kam, wurde sie bereits von Alicia erwartet, die sie mit einem grimmigen "Ich muss auch noch!" aus der Tür scheuchte und diese dann direkt hinter sich zu knallte. Katie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. So war es meistens. Alicia wachte mit einem Kater auf und war unleidig, Angelina allerdings scheuchte sie dann aus dem Bett. Der einzige Unterschied zu sonst war, dass Katie diesmal anstatt auf Angelinas auf Alicias Seite war.

Katie steuerte direkt ihr Bett an und ließ sich einfach darauf fallen. Was würde sie dafür geben, jetzt noch einmal zu schlafen. Sie schloss genüsslich die Augen und schmiegte ihr Gesicht in das Bettlaken. Es war so weich... Gefühlte Sekunden später schlug eine Tür laut zu und sie schreckte auf. Alicia kam mit einem säuerlichen Gesicht aus dem Badezimmer gestapft. Sie sah einfach nur schrecklich aus. Tiefe Augenringe zierten ihr Gesicht und ihr Haar hing ungekämmt herunter. Angelina grinste zufrieden. "Gehen wir?"  
Katie stand seufzend auf und lief langsam zur Tür. Alicia kam ihr nach und Angelina war ganz hinten um sicherzugehen, dass auch wirklich alle mitkamen. Sie stieg die Stufen hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem nur einige Schüler saßen. Der Großteil war wahrscheinlich draußen. Durch die Fenster konnte man sehen, dass der Himmel zwar bewölkt war, aber heftiger Wind draußen tobte. Man konnte bereits von hieraus die kleinen fliegenden Zaubereien erkennen, die sich mit dem Wind in die Höhe schraubten.

"Ich muss schon zugeben, das mit den Masken war ne super Idee", fing Alicia nach geraumer Zeit an, während sie durch die Gänge zur Großen Halle liefen. Bereits jetzt sah sie etwas besser aus und, als sie an einigen Schülern aus Ravenclaw vorbeiliefen, grinste sie noch breiter. "Schaut mal, ich kann an jedem Menschen hier vollkommen entspannt vorbeilaufen, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass ich letzte Nacht was mit ihm hatte und er mich wiedererkennt." Ihre Schritte wurden etwas beschwingter und Katie grinste breit. Langsam aber sicher erholte sich Alicia, das ging bei ihr immer schnell.  
Katie hingegen dröhnte noch immer der Schädel und wie auf ein unausgesprochenes Stichwort hin, drehte sich Alicia mit einem breiten Lächeln zu ihr: "Und Katie, wie war dein Abend gestern so?" Katie wurde schlagartig rot. "Ähm... gut", murmelte sie und schaute nach vorne. Der Gang kam ihr plötzlich sehr interessant vor. Noch nie hatte sie sich gefragt, was -  
"Komm schon Katie, lass dir doch nicht alles so aus der Nase ziehen", murmelte Alicia plötzlich verschwörerisch und hakte sich auf der anderen Seite bei Katie unter, da Angelina sich bereits auf ihre linke Seite zurückfallen hatte lassen. "Erzähl du uns doch lieber, was du gemacht hast", stotterte Katie und wusste im selben Moment, dass das ein eher schlechtes Ablenkungsmanöver war. Der gleichen Meinung war Alicia anscheinend auch. "Na was wohl? Ich hab getrunken, mit dem einen Typen rumgemacht und das immer im Wechsel", meinte sie schulterzuckend und schaute dann wieder grinsend Katie an. "Also, jetzt bist du dran."

"Ähm naja... ich habe ein bisschen was getrunken... etwas Feuerwhiskey", stammelte sie und bekam sofort überraschte Blicke zugeworfen. "Nicht freiwillig, es ging darum unsere Ehre zu verteidigen", fügte sie schnell hinzu. "Und dann... bin ich mit ihm tanzen gegangen." "Ihm?", unterbrach Angelina sie grinsend und Katie nickte langsam.  
"Wer ist denn 'ihm'?", fragte Alicia und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Katie blieb stehen und schaute Alicia leicht spöttisch an. Auch Angelina begann zu kichern. "Alicia, du warst diejenige, die davon so begeistert war, dass man am nächsten Tag nicht mehr weiß, wer 'er' ist. Das heißt, auch Katie weiß es nicht", erklärte sie Alicia auf deren verwirrten Blick hin. Alicia schnaubte einmal und zog die beiden weiter. "Typisch", murmelte Katie grinsend.  
"Ging es nicht gerade um Katie?", fragte Alicia gereizt, erzielte damit aber den gewünschten Effekt. Angelina Blick schoss zurück zu Katie, deren Haut erneut einen extremen Rotton annahm. "Naja, wir haben dann wie gesagt getanzt." "Das erwähntest du bereits", unterbrach Alicia sie. "Und danach... naja dann haben wir uns halt irgendwie geküsst. Aber dann kam auch schon Angelina und wir sind gegangen", murmelte Katie schnell und stürmte vorwärts. Die anderen zwei waren stehen geblieben und starrten ihr hinterher. Doch nach einer Schrecksekunde eilten auch sie Katie hinterher und keilten sie von beiden Seiten ein.

Niemand sagte etwas, aber das Grinsen auf den Gesichtern von Angelina und Alicia war breiter, als Katie es für möglich gehalten hatte. Immer wieder warfen sie sich hinter Katies Rücken Blicke zu und kicherten, bis diese schließlich seufzte. "Los, sagt schon", meinte sie ergeben. "Wie hat er geküsst? War es gut? Ich freu mich ja so", plapperte Alicia sofort darauf los. Auch Angelina fiel sofort in das Fragenchaos mit ein. Verzweifelt versuchte Katie die beiden abzuwimmeln, bis sie schließlich in die große Halle gelangten.  
Abrupt blieb Alicia am Eingang stehen und ließ ihren Blick einmal kühn durch die Halle schweifen. Angelina bombardierte Katie weiterhin mit Fragen bis ihr auffiel, dass ihre Freundin noch immer im Eingang auf etwas zu warten schien. Sie verstummte und drehte sich verwirrt mit Katie um. Fragend zogen sie die Augenbrauen hoch und einige Sekunden später stolzierte auch Alicia wieder grinsend und mit hoch erhobenem Kopf zu ihnen.

"Es könnte jeder von ihnen gewesen sein, wirklich jeder, aber ich muss mir keine Sorgen machen. Allerdings schade für ihn, dass er nicht weiß, wer ich war... nicht jeder kann von sich behaupten, für eine Nacht etwas mit mir gehabt zu haben", erwiderte Alicia nachdenklich und zog die beiden weiter. Angelinas gemurmeltes "Aber fast jeder", ging in Katies Frage unter: "Und was ist, wenn es zum Beispiel Aaron Clatchton gewesen war?"  
Sie zeigte auf den schlappohrigen Siebtklässler, der in eine Zeitung vertieft am Slytherintisch saß. Alicia rümpfte angewidert die Nase. "Glaub mir, gegen so was habe ich einen Sensor im Kopf. Wäre er es gewesen, wäre mein Alarm losgegangen und ich hätte mir jemand anderes geschnappt. Egal ob mit oder ohne Maske, mein Sensor erkennt solche Menschen auf hundert Meter Entfernung", antwortete Alicia und wandte sich pikiert von Aaron ab.

"Keine Angst, dass dein so genannter Sensor ausfällt, wenn du zu viel trinkst?" Angelina hatte grinsend Platz genommen. Alicia schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, während auch sie sich auf die Bank fallen ließ. "Ihr versteht das nicht. Der ist genetisch so festgelegt, dass das gar nicht passieren kann." "Ich würde es trotzdem nicht drauf anlegen... Am besten wäre es doch einfach, wenn du nichts mehr trinkst", murmelte Katie und schnappte sich einen goldbraunen Pfannkuchen.  
"Womit wir wieder bei dir wären." Alicia lehnte sich weit über den Tisch zu ihr herüber und schaute Katie tief in die Augen. "Du hast noch immer nicht unsere Fragen beantwortet." Entnervt stöhnte Katie auf und ließ den Pfannkuchen auf ihren Teller fallen.


End file.
